


if it were me

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Sylvain says his meeting with Byleth won't go anywhere, but the young prince knows best, and stumbles upon a shocking scene.





	if it were me

Dimitri wished he could trust Sylvain with their professor. After her lecture ended, Sylvain asked if she could review the material with him for the upcoming exam. The young prince wasn't dumb. He knew it was a ploy to get Byleth alone and for him to make a move on her. When he voiced his concerns while they sparred, Sylvain scoffed at him.

"If that truly weren't the case," Dimitri began. "You would have asked to see my notes."

Sylvain rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! You and I both know I won't pay attention unless there's a pretty girl around. She's only going to review her lesson with me, nothing else. Don't act so jealous, Your Highness. Unless you want me to fail."

Dimitri would've blushed if he weren't so irritated. "I am not jealous. Just worried you might do something irresponsible." 

"Have a little more faith in me, buddy." Sylvain sounded disappointed for a moment, but it went away with his next sentence. "I won't do anything… unless the professor asks me to, of course."

Dimitri rubbed his temples. It was natural to have worries, especially when he liked Byleth. More than a friend and a teacher, but he would never admit it. Not to Sylvain, not to anyone. He placed trust in Byleth and knew if her flirtatious student tried something, she would stop him. "You are troublesome." 

"I get that a lot," Sylvain responded with a grin, and the two friends continued to spar. 

By the time night fell, Dimitri noticed Sylvain never reentered their classroom. He was off talking to girls, as usual, avoiding work once he managed to run off from training. When it was far past their curfew, he heard the door to Sylvain's room open. He leaned against his own door to hear the quiet, gentle voice of his professor. 

After class, Byleth had to oversee training, speak with students about their goals, check the stables, and much more. She had no time to sit back and repeat her lesson to one student. The perfect time for that was at night when everything was calm and quiet, yet this hour didn't sit well with him. He knew Sylvain wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get closer to their teacher. Byleth could reject him with ease (and has done so many times), but for her to go into his room? Dimitri didn't understand her logic, but that meant Sylvain couldn't do anything. His room was right next to Dimitri's. He could hear everything if he tried hard enough. 

Yet, as the minutes passed, Dimitri grew wary. He wanted to know what was going on. If he stepped outside, heard them talk about army formations, it would be enough. Dimitri quietly left his room, tip-toeing to Sylvain's, pausing as he noticed the small crack. 

The door was open, but as he neared it, he knew not to go in. His eyes widened at the sight: his professor lying on the bed with her legs spread, ass in the air, Sylvain's fingers teasing her entrance. Her face was pressed against a pillow, eyes staring at the wall in front of her. Dimitri couldn't look away from her plump ass and the juices dripping down her legs. His pants tightened as a result of staring.

"You're so wet, professor…" Dimitri heard Sylvain's teasing voice, quiet and hushed. "Mm, I'll call you Byleth for tonight." 

Dimitri watched as Sylvain's two fingers trailed his professor's cunt, making her moan as he teased her, twitching from the sensitivity. "Shh, Byleth… You know someone's next door." 

Next door? Dimitri wanted to scoff. He was right there, watching everything go down. He knew it was wrong to stay. It was an invasion of privacy, but his teacher looked gorgeous from behind, and he couldn't stop the throbbing inside his pants. He threw away all his morals and took his cock out, rather easy to do since he wore nightclothes. Rubbing it once made him tremble and bite his lips to quiet himself. 

"Want me to turn you around? Kiss you just to make sure you'll stay quiet?" Sylvain rubbed Byleth, the sound of her wetness on par with her moans. Byleth curled her fist and bit on the pillow, eyes shut as Sylvain stretched her pussy out. She didn't respond to the question, moving her ass so Sylvain can please her better.

Dimitri drooled at the sight. His friend had the experience he didn't, seemingly knowing where to rub Byleth, how deep to go, and what to say. He felt jealous, but discarded those negative feelings for pleasure, slowly jerking his cock. His presence was unknown where he stood, so he felt safe, hoping nobody would leave their rooms or come into the dorms. 

"You want it already, Byleth? Come on…" Sylvain pulled his fingers out and gripped Byleth's ass, moving his cock towards her entrance. 

"Please, Sylvain…" she quietly begged, lifting her head up. Her voice, gentle and quiet, made Dimitri's heart skip a beat. He stepped away from her field of vision just in case but kept his ears focused on her lovely noises.

"Mmm. Good girl." Sylvain chuckled. He slowly pushed inside her, taking his sweet, precious time in making his professor whimper. "You feel so… so damn good…" Sylvain groaned, and once he was fully in, he began to thrust. He kept a steady rhythm at first, but Dimitri heard Sylvain's impatience growl, smacking into Byleth's hips.

Dimitri closed his eyes and imagined how red Byleth's ass must be. Her flustered face, pink and wet with tears. She must be trembling under Sylvain, squeezing the bedsheets as he pounded into her. His ears caught it all. Byleth had no shame, moans covered by whatever she was biting. He jerked his cock faster, matching Sylvain's thrusts. 

"Fucking you like this..." Sylvain grunted. "Goddess, it makes me want to cum in you… Wouldn't you want that, professor?" 

Dimitri's eyes fluttered, and he bit his sleeve to suppress a moan. Spilling his seed in the professor? The thought made him close to releasing, pumping his cock with vigor.

"Yes!" Byleth gasped out, loud enough to reach Dimitri's ears. "Cum in me, Sylvain... Please…" 

After her words, Sylvain cursed and got rougher with his thrusts. Byleth moaned louder than before, choking out every time Sylvain smacked into her. She whimpered in delight, a long, drawn-out cry indicating she came. Every noise she made drove Dimitri to the edge. He couldn't take it anymore, and he bit down hard on his sleeve following her orgasm, spilling all over his hand. He gulped and tried to keep his panting at a minimum, worried he was too loud. Opening his eyes, he thanked the Goddess no one was around. 

Sylvain groaned about how tight she was, and he stopped thrusting. Dimitri listened carefully, and judging from Sylvain's satisfied sigh, he came. He heard them kiss passionately, a moment lovers shared in private. They laughed and kissed again. Judging from the way the acted, Dimitri knew it wasn't their first time together. His instincts were right. Sylvain lied about needing an extra lesson. It was an excuse for them to be alone.

Still, he wished it was him in Sylvain's place. Dimitri wanted to kiss his professor, hold her, and love every inch of her body. It wasn't fair. How could Sylvain of all people manage to capture her heart? Dimitri felt nothing but resent for his childhood friend. Before he could hear them talk more, he fixed himself, and carefully walked back to his room. He didn't get any sleep that night, far too busy remembering Byleth's moans and touching himself to them. 

The next day, Sylvain wondered why Dimitri acted so ravenous on the battlefield.


End file.
